


Paradise In Your Eyes

by riot_baby



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riot_baby/pseuds/riot_baby
Summary: What will happen when Lukas finds Philip at a party?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> these boys are so head over heels for each other it's not even funny.  
> the title is from American Money by BØRNS.

What does it mean to like someone you're not supposed to?

It didn't feel real, but it very much was.

Lukas liked a guy. He's kissed a guy. That was a lot for him to mentally digest. This wasn’t him. He's with Rose. They've been together for a good time but there's just something about Philip.

The way he kissed so gently and so effortlessly. At the same time, Philip's kisses sent chills down Lukas' spine. It was unreal. The way Philip made Lukas feel. But why was Philip a guy? Why can’t Lukas feel that way around Rose? Lukas has told Philip that he's a better kisser than Rose. It felt wrong, because Rose is his girlfriend. But nothing satisfied Lukas more than Philip's soft approach. This was all still a secret. A private reality Lukas wanted quiet. Philip ached for exposure and to have Lukas to himself. Philip knew what it was like to first question his sexuality, so he had to remember where Lukas was coming from. It still wasn't fair. Not for Philip

~~~~

One cool, Saturday night, Philip found himself at a house party by the lake. He didn't know who all was there, but turned out it was bunch of kids from Red Hook. This must've been the party Lukas was going on about. Philip didn't realize it was this party. Philip knew that Lukas didn't like to be seen with him, especially not with classmates around. Especially not Rose. But Philip couldn't live by Lukas' rules. It was a ridiculous situation for Philip. If he wanted to cut loose and get drunk, he was going to. No matter if Lukas was present or not.

When Philip walked inside he looked around to some familiar faces. A few people stared at him, but he kept walking. Philip could hear a group laughing and cutting up. He wanted to have friends to hang around like that. Being the new kid didn’t make it any easier. Philip would have to work to gain friendships. So far, he had Lukas. Though Philip liked Lukas and their relationship was rocky.

Philip aimlessly wandered around the house. He thought about how peaceful the lake house would be on a regular day. Not when there were teenagers partying, getting drunk and dancing to loud music.

Philip came across a group of people taking shots just around the corner of the kitchen. He’s seen a few of them in the hallway at school and didn’t really pay attention to everyone else. Philip decided to have a shot and made his way through to the guy serving everyone.

"I'll take one," Philip spoke calmly to guy that was pouring the shots.

"Oh hell yeah, man!" the guy cheered and handed Philip a glass.

The alcohol stung when it hit Philip's throat. It was a kick he needed. But it felt good. The taste was strong and lingered on Philip's tongue. It wasn't pleasant, but bearable. Philip decided to take another shot and let the loud, blaring music into his system. Some people from the same small group were now pretty tipsy and dancing to the upbeat tune. After some more shots, Philip was still unsatisfied, a little tipsy but unsatisfied. In the kitchen, there was beer on the table. A couple of six packs were opened and two or three empty bottles set in the middle. Philip maneuvered through the crowded kitchen to get a bottle and popped it open.

"What are you doing here?" a known, sharp voice called.

A familiar swing on Philip's shoulder, his body was automatically swung around by the force of Lukas' hand. There was aggression in the boy's tone. It's not that Lukas was necessarily mad Philip showed up. It felt more like an inconvenience. He knew he couldn’t forbid Philip from being here. That would be insane.

"What does it look like I'm doing here?" Philip's voice rose. His tone was smart and annoyed.  
"I'm getting drunk!" he finished, rushing his words.  
"Am I not allowed to be here and get drunk?" Philip spoke more sharper, more demanding.

Lukas rolled his eyes at Philip. He pulled Philip by the arm sleeve of his shirt and into the hallway, next to the bathroom. Philip’s feet could barely keep up and nearly bumped into the wall. Lukas looked around the empty area to make sure they were in private. To his luck, a more bass booming song came on and roared throughout the house.

Lukas knew that Philip was being smart and it irritated Lukas. He was a little tipsy and frustrated Philip showed up. Lukas wanted a normal night and hang out with his friends. But, he wanted to be with Philip as well. Lukas was always stuck in the middle of his life the way it is or the way it could be. Being open about his sexuality and come clean to Helen about the murders. It was too much to risk right now.

“You’re being a dick.” Lukas groaned.

Philip scoffed at the ‘dick’ part. If anyone was being a dick, it was Lukas. Lukas’ nerves were fired up and he felt paranoia rushing through his body. Lukas nearly made a scene by almost making Philip go face first into wall behind them.

“I’m being a dick?” Philip retorted, shaking his head in disbelief. Lukas’ eyes raced down the other’s face. They were eye to eye and Lukas had Philip's back propped against the wall.

Lukas became aware of what he said. It was definitely out of line and an overreach. He couldn’t apologize, though. Because then it’d show that Lukas knew he said something wrong.

“Just -- uh, keep a low profile.” Lukas said in a softer tone. He let loose of Philip’s sleeve. Lukas hadn’t realized the fabric was still within in his strong grip.

"Or what? This is ridiculous. You're ridiculous." Philip replied. Annoyance over flew his mind and in his voice. Philip had every right to be here as Lukas.

"Just go be with your friends -- be with Rose." Philip scoffed. He quickly scarfed down some beer as if it would make Lukas go away, but it didn't work. Lukas had to know he was being unreasonable. Right?

Lukas watched the beer go down Philip’s throat. Philip’s reply bothered Lukas. He wanted to be with Philip. He considered him a friend. It wasn’t right. Philip pushed Lukas aside. He felt like Lukas was suffocating him with his piercing eyes. It seemed like he had Philip against the wall longer than he actually was.

“Rose isn’t here yet.” Lukas muttered shyly, almost like he were embarrassed. Rose had texted Lukas when he first arrived she had to babysit, but would meet Lukas at the party later.

“Then go back to your friends. They’re probably looking for you.” Philip replied with ease. There was a noticeable sadness in the way he spoke. Lukas only wanted to be with Philip if he had no other choice.

“I want to be here, with you.” Lukas spoke softly and grabbed Philip’s wrist. Lukas hesitantly brought his other hand to Philip’s cheek. His eyes were on the other’s lips and his face inched closer to Philip’s face. Lukas wanted to kiss him. They were alone. He told himself it was okay. But he still didn’t want to chance being seen. To be known as ‘that guy’.

Philip let himself be vulnerable and knew that Lukas was his weakness. After all, he was head over heels for this complicated boy. Before Philip had anytime to think of anything else, Lukas smashed his lips on Philip’s. It wasn’t an aggressive kiss, but gentle and hungry. Like Lukas longed for Philip’s attention. Next thing Philip knew, he was being pushed into the bathroom. Lukas made sure he didn’t stumble. Once they were both inside and door shut, Philip met his lips to the boy standing in front of him. Lukas’ left hand rubbed Philip’s waist while his right switched the lock on the door knob.

Lukas began to pull his shirt over his head. Philip couldn’t keep his eyes off the boy in front of him. Everything happened so fast. Two minutes ago, they were both pissed at one another and now they’re kissing. Philip set his beer bottle on the sink counter. Lukas already had his hands on Philip again -- kissing his neck. Philip let his hands go down Lukas’ chest. His skin was soft -- and exposed. Lukas began tugging at the ends of Philip’s shirt and pulled it over the boy’s head. They’re lips parted ways, but not for long. Lukas pressed their lips together. Philip hinted Lukas with his tongue and Lukas let Philip’s tongue meet his own. They both tasted lingers of alcohol on each other’s tongues’. Neither one cared.

“It’s been too long,” Lukas breathed, “since I last kissed you.”

“Are you saying you missed me?” Philip smirked, effortlessly.

Neither of them could stop staring at each other’s lips, eyes, then lips again.

“Yeah,” Lukas nodded. “I am.”

Philip liked that answer. The boy he liked missed him. He missed kissing him. Philip was content in the moment and every anger he had against the other was forgotten.

Lukas kissed up Philip’s neck. Philip smiled when Lukas brought their lips back together.

Philip didn’t want this moment to end.


	2. 8tracks playlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've made a playlist with songs that remind me of Philip and Lukas.

Thanks so much for reading my fic!! Here's the link for the playlist [here](http://8tracks.com/shy_riot/you-re-into-me)

 

I hope you check it out :')

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! i started writing this at like 4am lol
> 
> catch me on [tumblr](http://heyscottmccall.tumblr.com)


End file.
